Vados
Summary Vados '(ヴァドス) is a character who appears in ''Dragon Ball Super. She is the sister of Whis, and serves as the attendant and martial arts teacher of Champa the Destroyer. Vados is confident of her fighting skills. When telling Goku who was stronger between her and Whis, she claims to be superior but Whis objects to this. She can also be mischievous. One time on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Vados knew Champa would want to fight Beerus if she only put one Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. Other than this, it appears that Vados has many similarities personality wise with her younger brother, as both are eloquent, respectful, wise, love consuming different foods, and are rather remorseless when it comes to the billions of deaths which they are responsible for or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. After the Grand Priest announces that the losing Universes will be obliterated and that only the Angels will be preserved, Vados simply closes her eyes and silently smiles, which showcases that, despite the length of time she and Champa spent together, she is not emotionally attached to him. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least Low 2-C, Possibly''' 2-C''' Name: Vados Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely hundreds of million years old. Classification: Angel, Attendant and martial arts teacher of Champa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master in martial arts, Afterimage Creation, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Telekinesis, Forcefields, Clairvoyance, Energy Sensing, Image Projection (Can use her staff to project images from the past), Matter Manipulation (Molecular-level. Created a breathable atmosphere and a bubble field around it and more), Can likely heal others and herself, Can possibly make a portal and send others to there. Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Universe level+, possibly''' ' 'Multi-Universe level (Casually one-shotted Champa, who's comparable to Beerus and can purge two universes if he and his brother fight each other. She is equal to or greater than Whis) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Whis, who can move at 72 quadrillion times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class Y with telekinesis (Casually carried 6 Super Dragon Balls, each being planet sized, while also flying and holding Champa at the same time) Striking Strength: at least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level ' (It's been stated and shown that the Universe 6 and 7's Gods of Destruction can't defeat her. Her durability is greater than or at least comparable to Whis.) 'Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with her staff. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Her staff Intelligence: It can be assumed that she has an invaluable amount of fighting experience and knowledge, as Whis said that Vados trained him over a thousand years ago. Weaknesses: If the Universe 6's God of Destruction is dead, Vados will be inactive until a new god takes their place. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Warp – A transportation technique used by Vados to allow herself and Champa to travel between realms, and also through time. Using this technique Vados can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Angels